<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Tozier &amp; Mr. Kaspbrak by reddiegays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118894">Mr. Tozier &amp; Mr. Kaspbrak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays'>reddiegays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teachers, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier Bantering, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Math Teacher Richie Tozier, Physical Education Teacher Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, richie and eddie are in love and everyone knows but them, the students ship it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak are teachers at Derry High. They claim to hate each other but their students know better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Tozier &amp; Mr. Kaspbrak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a well known fact among the students and faculty of Derry High that Mr. Tozier and Mr. Kaspbrak hated each other. Except they didn’t. Not in the least. They just didn’t know it. It was painfully obvious to Mr. Tozier’s students that his antics were boisterous and attention-seeking so he could get a rise out of Mr. Kaspbrak. It always worked and he loved it, telling Richie off and putting him in his place. It was their thing.</p><p>Richie taught Math and was considered the coolest teacher by many of the kids. His lessons were fun and unconventional - he often paused to tell a wild story from his uni days or tell an embarrassing story about Mr. Kaspbrak, and he tended to throw impromptu parties ten minutes before the end of the lesson just so the students could blow off some steam. He was aloof and odd, wore glasses that were far too big for his face and had a very shitty fashion sense but he knew his stuff. There was even a rumour going around that he had a coffee machine hidden inside his desk. Others claimed it was a whiskey decanter.</p><p>Eddie taught Physical Education - <em>not</em> games as his colleague and general annoyance constantly referred to it as. He loved winding him up about it. The annoying thing was, Richie’s Math class usually ended right before Eddie’s Physical Education lesson, leaving him a free period. He liked to spend that free period sitting at the back of the gymnasium with a coffee, watching and providing colour commentary. Eddie had given up asking him to leave, instead pointedly ignoring him throughout his lesson. Besides, he quite liked the attention even if he’d never admit it. Richie was never silent, constantly flirting meaninglessly and making stupid jokes. And if Richie only stuck around to see Eddie in tiny red shorts and a polo shirt that clung to him, well, that was his business.</p><p>For this lesson, Eddie went with something different. For the last couple of weeks, they’d been playing sports, basketball, tennis and whatever that one was where they hit the ball against the wall. Richie didn't pay attention to the details, he eyes were usually focused elsewhere. This time, there were gym mats spread out everywhere and Eddie was standing at the front of the room triumphantly, hands on his hips.</p><p>“Right, class, today we’re going to be doing something a little different,” Eddie kicked his own mat into place and knelt down, the kids copying him curiously, “I want you all to get into pairs, we’re going to do some wrestling today,” excited chatter erupted around the room and students started pairing off, “your goal is to pin your opponent to the mat for ten seconds. But first can I have a volunteer for a demonstration?” As expected, none of them raised their hands, apparently not wanting to be pinned down by the lovely arms of their fit PE teacher. Cowards, Richie thought with a roll of his eyes. He soon noticed that Eddie was looking directly at him with a huge smile on his face, “how about our uninvited guest?”</p><p>Richie thought about declining but he was more than a little curious. But he wasn’t going down without a fight. He folded his arms, “what’s in it for me, Kaspbrak?”</p><p>“A learning opportunity for both you and the students,” Eddie replied, somewhat nervously. Knowing Richie, that wasn’t going to cut it. Turns out, he was right as Richie wrinkled his nose, playing with his tie.</p><p>“Nah, I want something better than that, since you’re about to humiliate me,” some of the kids snickered, apparently agreeing that Mr. Kaspbrak could kick Mr. Tozier’s ass. Eddie nodded slowly, encouraging him and Richie tapped his chin for show, “I’ve got a hot date tonight but Denbrough’s got me on detention duty. Cover for me and I’ll help with your little demonstration.”</p><p>Eddie had half a mind to say ‘no, fuck you and your stupid date’ but that would be neither professional or sane. Instead, he agreed reluctantly and Richie grinned, getting up and making his way to the front of the gymnasium. He made a show of bowing to the students, flexing and winking at Eddie. He rolled his sleeves and stood at the mat, waiting for Eddie’s move.</p><p>“Okay, Eds, careful not to damage the goods,” he was smirking, hands on his hips and grinning inanely, “I wanna be at my best for lovely Ms Rogan…”</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes, manhandling Richie and flipping him with ease and slamming him flat on his back against the mat. The Math teacher looked up at him with wide eyes, too winded and awestruck to say anything. Eddie dismissed the class to get on with the lesson and glanced down at Richie, who still hadn’t moved a muscle.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Eddie looked a tad guilty, offering his hand cautiously to Richie. He was still lying there, slightly dumbfounded and blinking rapidly, “I guess it was a bit hard…”</p><p>“Yeah, well, it is now,” he wheezed, smirking when Eddie blushed prettily. Richie pushed himself into a sitting position, fixing his glasses into place, “I knew there was a reason I liked dudes.”</p><p>Eddie laughed, unable to stop himself as he pulled Richie to his feet. They were face to face - or rather face to chest - then. Eddie was, not for the first time, caught by how lovely Richie’s eyes were and his heart thumped rebelliously. Richie was exciting and the flirtatious banter they had made Eddie look forward to school every day. He thought Richie had felt the same. He was the one who initiated the teasing, always the first to flirt. But there was clearly something going on between him and Beverly Rogan that he didn’t know about. And just like that the moment was broken. Eddie stepped away and cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Alright so, um…detention tonight?”</p><p>“Yep. My office. Don’t be late.”</p><p>He winked and left the gymnasium with a spring in his step. Eddie stared after him with an ache in his heart. Clearly, he’d misread the whole situation and Richie just wasn’t interested in him. That lunchtime, as much as he hated to admit it, Eddie watched Beverly Rogan intently. She was one of the nicest people Eddie had ever met and the two were very good friends, he could see why Richie was interested. But not once had she mentioned any interest in him. Bev smiled at him, waving sweetly in his direction. He waved back politely until Richie breezed into the cafeteria, slinging an arm around her shoulder and playfully whispered into her ear. When they looked around, Eddie was gone.</p><p>The rest of the school day went by rather quickly and Eddie soon found himself outside Richie’s office. He sighed, stepping inside, unsurprised to find it empty. Of course he'd already left for his date. He slipped off his jacket and sat behind the desk, waiting for the unlucky kids to arrive. Ten minutes passed and Eddie grew bored, removing his phone to play a couple of games. The door opened barely a minute later and Eddie nearly jumped out of his skin.</p><p>“Oi! Don’t you know how to…” he looked up, preparing to give the rude student a piece of his mind only to find Richie standing over him, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. Eddie blinked, tucking away his phone, “knock…”</p><p>"Why?” He broke into a wide grin, pulling out the other chair and dropping lazily into it, propping his feet up on his desk, “were you jerking off?”</p><p>Instead of answering Richie’s juvenile and completely ridiculous question, Eddie folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, “I thought you had a date with Bev.”</p><p>"Don’t think old Haystack would be too happy about that,” Richie was downright smug, knowing he had Eddie right where he wanted him. The PE teacher wanted to smack the smirk right off of his face, “you weren’t jealous, were you?”</p><p>“What are you doing here, Richie?” Eddie refused to rise to the bait. So what if he was jealous? So what if he fancied the stupid Math teacher who told the dumb jokes and dressed like it was still 1986? Fuck him for having a type. Richie was grinning again.</p><p>"I’ve been a very naughty boy.”</p><p>"Can you please not pervert our profession?” Eddie said with a grimace, picking up a rather chewed looking pen to push Richie’s dirty trainers off of his own desk, “and get your fucking feet off the desk. This isn’t your fucking house,” he paused mid-rant when he noticed Richie watching him, a soft expression on his face. He let his feet fall to the ground, still staring at Eddie. The PE teacher furrowed his brow, “what?”</p><p>“I really fucking like you, Eddie Spaghetti.”</p><p>That was it, really. Eddie was sure his heart was going to burst out of his chest in its excitement. He allowed a brief, delighted smile to cross across his face before he was once again scolding Richie.</p><p>“That’s not my name, asshole,” Richie chuckled, relieved he had finally told Eddie how he felt. Although, what he’d said had barely scratched the surface of his feelings. He was head over heels in love with Eddie. And he’d take whatever he could get. The man opposite him, though, seemed unable to stop himself from smiling. He leaned forward, tentatively resting his hand beside Richie’s on the desk, brushing his fingers lightly against his, “but, God help me, I really like you, too.”</p><p>“Jesus, you’ve got shitty taste in men,” Richie said, his fingers dancing across the back of Eddie’s hand. Their fingers entwined and soon their hands were clasped on top of the desk. Eddie smiled, squeezing Richie’s hand.</p><p>“I know,” their eyes met and Eddie boldly lifted their clasped hands, kissing Richie’s knuckles tenderly, watching as he practically melted at the touch, “but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>He really wouldn’t. Richie was perfect and he couldn’t wait to get to know him properly. By the end of ‘detention’, Richie and Eddie had made plans to go out on a proper date at the weekend. The next day, when Beverly saw Eddie, she gave him a knowing wink and he returned her fond smile. The only downside was how much more boyfriend-esque Richie was with Eddie around the students. </p><p>He’d pull Eddie into hugs, kiss his cheek, read him cheesy romantic poetry that Ben Hanscom had sent him from the English department and arrange candlelight lunches for the two of them in the middle of the cafeteria. The students weren’t the least bit surprised to discover their teachers were dating. Even Eddie couldn’t find it within himself to be mad at the public displays of affection. He had never been so happy and he was damn well going to enjoy it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>